Split Screen Round 2
by ShadowWolfWP
Summary: It was a hot and sunny day for the immersion crew, especially for Gavin and Michael. They were called to do the split screen immersion yet again, and they had a surprise in store for them...


It was a hot and sunny day for the immersion crew, especially for Gavin and Michael. They were called to do the split screen immersion yet again, and that they had a surprise in store for them. As Michael looked around the large arena, Lindsey and Barbara were sitting in sniper nests, watching them from above. "Gavin, were are ya, buddy?" Michael taunted. Suddenly, he heard something on his radio set. "Hey, buddy." It was Burnie. "What do you want?" Michael said, groaning. "I'm just letting you know that you're not alone this time." Burnie said whilst grimacing. "Yeah, I know. Freaking hate Lindsey right now." Michael said, remembering the pain he felt when Barbara and Lindsey gunned him down. "No, I mean there is now a third player." Burnie said. "Wait, what?" Michael said as another screen was added to his view. The mystery player was sprinting after what appeared to be Gavin. Gavin turned around to fire, but a paint ball hit him in his chest. Not far away, Michael heard a familiar voice say," bollocks!" as the mystery player sprinted away. " People complained that they should get someone more experienced." Burnie said from his radio set. "He said he had a lot of experience when it comes to first person shooters. He said his name was-" he was interrupted when Michael spoke up. "I think I see Gavin, but he's really short from a distance." he said. "Oh, I forgot to mention he's a teenager." Michael's heart sank. He was here. He looked to the player's screen. He seemed to be holding something. He was short, and his helmet was customized to look like a wolf. He was roughly 11 or 12 years old judging by his size. That's when he remembered. "grenade out!" the boy yelled, chucking the paint ball grenade up into the air and running off. "crud." Michael said to himself as he took off running. The grenade landed a few inches in front of where he stood, spraying the area around it. Had he not moved, he would've been covered in paint. As he ran away, he bumped into something or someone. He fell down, and shortly after he heard an "oof!" It was Gavin. Gavin sprung off and fired off a couple paint ball rounds. Michael managed to sprint away and hide behind a building. He turned around to see a wolf staring back at him. Michael tried to fire at him, but before he could, he grabbed his shirt and spun around him, landing in Gavin's sights. "You!" he yelled as he raised his gun. The figure quickly pulled out his gun and shot Gavin in his shoulder, making him drop the weapon. He ran up to Gavin and spun around him to his backside and grabbed his shoulders. At this point, Michael had come around the corner and fired, but the paint balls hit Gavin. The figure let get of Gavin's shoulders, letting him fall to the ground in a heap and fired off two paint balls in Michael's direction. "Gavin is out!" said Burnie."Crud!" he said as he ran, the paint balls still hitting him. Lindsey had spotted the player, and aimed. "Gotcha." she said to herself as she fired. The player saw this, and dodged the paint ball, hiding behind a tree. He fired off three rounds at Lindsey, one of them hitting. "dang it!" she said as he sprinted off. Meanwhile, Michael had walked into a building next to the hole. "Not getting me this time." He said as he remembered how he fell in that hole three times, once giving away his position. He decided to look at the player's screen. The player was in a similar hallway, facing an entryway. Michael put his full attention on the entryway. He walked towards the entryway and whipped around the corner. No one was there. Michael sighed, when he heard someone behind him. "surprise." He said, making a chill go down his spine. He whipped around to see the player. His head was tilted at an angle that shouldn't have to be possible, and his gun was pointed at his visor. "Lone Wolf wins again." He said, pulling the trigger. Paint covered Michael's view as he fell to the floor. "Michael is out! Player 3 wins!" shouted Burnie enthusiastically. Lindsey, Barbara, Gavin, Michael and the player were gathered in front of Burnie. "so, how did everybody do the second time 'round?" he said. "It was terrible." said Gavin, disappointed. "I was totally gonna own him in the beginning, but he's a sharp shooter, I'll give him that. He did some Matrix crud and used me as a freakin human shield!" he said. Then Lindsey spoke." I actually tried to get 'player 3' but he noticed me and actually hit me once. It's like he has a motion sensor or something. He's really good." Lindsey said, groaning as she said that. She was the best sniper, yet she got the attention of him and missed him. Finally, Michael spoke up. " He has to be the most experienced player out of all of us. I'll admit, if it weren't for that human shield thing, he still would've dodged them and owned me. He gave me a heart attack when he got the element of surprise." Then, he spoke up. "I knew you were going to try and use the screen to see where I was, so I rounded the corner and took you by surprise. Take that!" he said, gloating. "well obviously, the winner of science today is player 3." And with that, Burnie left. Michael looked in his direction and shook his head, saying, "Man, I hate that guy." "I know, right?" spoke player 3. " You know, you never told me your name. What is it?" questioned Michael. "well, my name is-" He was cut off as the video ended. The End.


End file.
